


Chaos can wait

by AmberSunshine



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, He's really just chilling out, There's not a lot but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberSunshine/pseuds/AmberSunshine
Summary: After crash landing on a planet Jonny decides to stay for a while
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Chaos can wait

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda short so I might add more in the future but I enjoyed writing this.

As the last of his body put itself back together, from the millions of pieces littering the ground, Jonny's vision clears letting him see his surroundings. A peaceful, green trees stood in the ground giving shade from the gently warm sun. The ground covered by roots and moss making the ground soft.

There's only 2 reasons a Mechanism would be here. 

1) Something was about to go horribly, horribly wrong, the kind of wrong that they would sing songs of and most likely be involved in one way or another or 

2) By pure, unfortunate accident. In Jonny's case it was the latter.

They had come to this planet because of Ivy, he couldn't remember what she wanted here (something about a library probably) but they had only stopped to drop her off. It was on the way out, to somewhere more exciting, that Jonny had noticed a large bird creature flying unfortunately close to the Aurora. So naturally, in his boredom, he decided to hang off of the side of the ship to attempt to shoot it. It was a bad idea, he knew that, so did the rest of the crew. They didn't stop him though. It would be too funny to watch him try. And it was. It was also equally funny when after 2 minutes and 57 seconds he lost his grip and fell some 38,000 feet to the ground. They decided to just leave him. Not their fault.

While his attempts at violence and the subsequent fall had help get rid of his boredom, Jonny now had a different problem. He was stuck here. He was pretty sure this planet didn't have interstellar travel yet and his crew was most likely not coming to get him. This planet was entirely too peaceful. According to Ivy there hadn't been a war here in many centuries and it had been particularly slow in any technological advances. Those were the only things he could remember from her rambling before they got here. So it was pretty boring.

At least he could cause some chaos while he was here. Jonny pulls himself to his feet and begins to make his way through the forest, stepping over the snaking roots of the trees, almost tripping on them. The sunlight casts beams down from the canopy, shifting in the light breeze. He watches as a few small birds hop between branches.It was actually quite nice here. The nicest place he had been in a long time. He had spent so long in war-torn systems watching countless tragedies that he had almost forgotten that places like this could even exist. Of course he liked war and it's violence and chaos but something about it's opposite was somehow nice too. 

After walking for a bit he comes across a stream. Happily trickling between mossy rocks, shaded from the sun. Jonny finds one close to the water, sits down and takes his boots off. Maybe chaos could wait for a bit.


End file.
